Hawke Trouble
by av981638
Summary: What happens when a man from Hawkes war unit comes back for revenge for something he didn't do? Can Hawke take him down and protect his new family too?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Stringfellow Hawke stood on the porch of his cabin looking out over the lake. He couldn't remember being this happy. Even though it had been a long month and a half, he wouldn't change anything. Over the last four months he had admitted to himself that he loved Caitlin O'Shannessy, who was upstairs sleeping. But having her in his life changed him in so many ways, the biggest change was he was going to be a father. Caitlin was now 11 weeks pregnant. She finally was allowed off bedrest the week before after three weeks. Everything was looking great since the one scare they had. He still shuddered when he thought of that day. He went inside to make breakfast while he waited for Caitlin to come downstairs.

Caitlin woke up slowly, the sun was streaming in through the window. She leaned against the headboard and thought about how things. Hawke had been amazing through everything. They had spent a lot of time talking about the future and where they wanted to go. He wanted to get married before the baby came but she didn't know if she could. With everything that had happened with her last marriage she was afraid of going there again. Hawke wants to provide for both of them and keep them safe, which made her feel a lot better about things. She stretched and the sun glinted off the ring on her left hand. She gazed at it again, thinking about the day he gave it to her:

_Hawke brought in a tray with breakfast like he had every morning, only today it was different; on the tray was a vase with a single red rose, and there was a small box_ _on the tray. He sat the tray down on the bedside table and picked up the box. "I know we talked about this already, I understand you being afraid to get married, but I want to make it official. I want us to be committed to each other. I love you, marry me?" He asked as he opened the box. Caitlin was speechless. The ring was beautiful. After a few moments, with tears running down her face she said the only thing she could: "Yes!" Hawke put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately._

Caitlin was still feeling a little scared about marriage, but as time went by she felt better. She knew that he was nothing like Joe, but that fear was still there. Hawke knew that and understood her fear. They had spent a lot of time talking about it. She got up and went to take a shower. She finally made her way downstairs.

_Next chapter man Hawke knew from the war makes an appearance._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

As Caitlin came downstairs for breakfast Hawke was putting the eggs onto plates. He added fresh fruit, and poured her a glass of orange juice. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he gave her the juice. Caitlin smiled at him, "I feel great, just like yesterday." She said. "Is Dom still coming up?" Hawke sat at the table to eat. "Yes, he will be here a little later, he didn't want to come too early." He said. "He is just as worried about you too." Caitlin couldn't help but feel happy. "I know he is." She said. "I know when I go to the hangar he will probably be watching me just as closely as you will." Hawke grinned. "You know it!" he said and Caitlin giggled.

After eating breakfast Caitlin went outside to sit on the bench and enjoy the view. She was still outside when she heard the chopper come around the mountain, and soon the red, white and blue chopper of Santini Air came into view. Hawke appeared at the door as Dom landed on the dock. Caitlin stood up to greet him. "Hi Dom!" She called. Dom came up and gave her a bear hug. "Hey sweetheart." He said with a gap tooth grin. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Caitlin pulled back, "We are just fine Dom." She said with a smile. "The doctor gave me clearance to go back to work Monday, but I plan to do the office work." Dom looked at her strange. "Are you not allowed to fly?" He asked concerned. Caitlin shook her head, "No it's not that Dom, I just don't want to take the chance ya know?" She said as they walked into the cabin.

The weekend flew by and soon it was Monday and Caitlin's first day back at work. As she sat at the desk in the office going through the mail, she couldn't help but better now that things were finally back to normal. As she sorted the mail, she saw there was a letter for Hawke. She took the letter out to him. "Hey there is a letter for you." She said as she walked up to him. He took the letter and read it. He got a strange look on his face. Dom noticed he stiffened. "What is it, kid?" He asked concerned. Hawke looked at him with a impassive look. "Remember what I told you about Ken Sawyer?" Hawke asked Dom. Dom thought about it for a minute. "Yea I remember, what about him?" He asked. "Here read this." Hawke handed Dom the letter.

It read:

_Mr. Hawke, I bet you don't remember me, but I sure as hell remember you. You took everything away from me. Because of you I was dishonorably discharged and lost all my benefits. For that I will make you pay!_

_Ken Sawyer_

Dom shook his head. "He sounds just as nuts as he was then!" He said. Hawke agreed, as they were talking Hawke noticed Caitlin had disappeared back to the office. When they walked into the office they noticed that she looked shaken. "What is it?" They asked in unison. With shaking hands she handed them a letter she received. It read:

_Ms. O'Shannessy,_

_You may think you have seen the last of me, but you're sadly mistaken. I can and will get you for everything you have done to me!_

_JBH_

**_So both Hawke and Caitlin receive a threatening letter, is it connected or just coincidence? The next chapter the threat comes out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin all looked at each other in shock. "How can this be? We all watched Horn get blown up in that car! And Michael confirmed that Horn was killed?" Dom said. Hawke noticed Caitlin had paled. He knelt by her, "I don't want you to worry, we will figure this out and we will keep you and this little one safe." He said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "No one will get near you, I mean NO ONE." Dom put his hand on her shoulder. "String is right, sweetheart, we will protect you, in fact I am calling Michael." Dom said and placed the call to Michael.

Michael arrived thirty minutes later. He looked over the letter than handed it to Marella to have it checked out. "Well, I am not sure if this is legit or not, but I can assure you that we will find out. John Bradford Horn was killed in that car along with his daughter." Michael said as he scratched his moustache. Hawke looked at Michael irritated, "Well someone is claiming to be him then, you better find out who!" Hawke growled.

Thirty minutes later Marella came back into the hangar. "I have some news, but it's not good." She said. "We have not been able to trace the letter to anyone yet. But I still have people working on it." She turned and went back out to get any new information. Hawke was getting agitated. Caitlin remained quiet. She was in shock. "How can this happen AGAIN?" she thought in fear. She placed her hand on her stomach protectively. Hawke and Dom both noticed the motion. They both grew concerned as she seemed to be getting agitated herself. "Cait, you have to remain calm." Dom told her. "I know it's hard, but you have to think about the baby." For the first time they could see the tears building in her eyes.

As they waited for new information to come the three men did what they could to keep Caitlin calm. No matter what they did she didn't calm much. "I won't calm down until we find out who is doing this to me!" She cried, finally breaking down. Hawke pulled her into his arms and held her. He could tell this has already taken a toll on her. "We are working to figure this out Cait. It will be okay, I promise." Hawke whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

**Meanwhile…..**

Jacob Bradford Horn held a picture of Caitlin, "So you're the reason my father and sister were killed, well I will get my revenge, and the first to die will be that baby your carrying!" he said with a evil laugh. "Ken is going to take care of that Hawke, while I make you pay!" He picked up the phone and pressed two numbers. "Send the next letter out." he said and hung up.

**So Horn had a son! What is his plan for Caitin? Will Hawke be able to protect her?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Hawke, Dom and Caitlin all waited anxiously for more information on the letter she received. "Hawke, what about that Ken Sawyer?" She asked him. Michael looked at Hawke confused. "What is she talking about?" He asked Hawke. "Well, Michael, I got a letter today too, from a guy who was in my unit in the war. He blames me for him being dishonorably discharged." He told Michael as he handed him that letter. Michael played with his moustache. "Well it's possible this is connected. I will have Marella check this out as well." He then went out to give the new information to Marella.

Caitlin became restless and went outside to get some air. Hawke followed her out and watched her. He could see her rubbing her still-flat stomach and grew concerned, so he went and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm here again; my life is being threatened." She said. "And what makes it worse we don't know who is doing it or why." Hawke put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I know baby, I feel the same way." He said. "Things were finally getting back to normal and now this." They became quiet as they tried to figure out who would want to hurt Caitlin now.

Michael and Marella left after two hours, they still had nothing. Hawke took Caitlin home to rest while Dom closed up. Once they landed on the dock, Caitlin got out of the chopper and started toward the cabin. Hawke followed close behind her. Without a word Caitlin went upstairs to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Hawke knew she wanted to be alone so for now he would let her be. Thirty minutes she came back downstairs in sleep shorts and shirt, her hair was wet. She walked up to him in the kitchen as he made dinner and put her arms around his waist. "Feel better?" He asked as he put her arm around her. She nodded. "A little, the bath helped." She replied. He grew concerned. "You're not in any pain are you?" He asked. "Hawke I'm fine." She said. "No pain, just getting stressed." Hawke couldn't help but worry about Caitlin.

The next day they arrived at the hangar and found Michael was there. Dom met them outside. "I called Michael after I arrived." He said. "There is another letter to Caitlin." Dom handed the letter to Caitlin. With shaking hands she opened the letter to read it.

_Ms. O'Shannessy;_

_I know you have been trying to find out who I am. That is not important. The fact is I will get to you. I will take the most important thing from you: your unborn child. You better watch yourself._

_JBH_

Caitlin burst into tears. Hawke took her into his arms and read the letter before handing it to Michael. Michael played with his moustache. "This is getting serious." He said. "I will have Marella work harder to find this guy so we can take him out." With that Michael walked out of the hangar and the limo left. Caitlin had gone into the office to calm down when there was a loud crash in the hangar. Two men stormed the hangar. Caitlin ducked under the desk. One of the men knocked Dom over the head the other hit Hawke. The men then dragged Hawke out of the hangar and into a van outside.

**Caitlin gets another letter, than Hawke is kidnapped?! Next chapter Michael makes a request of Caitlin, can she do it?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Caitlin came out into the hangar and found Dom on the floor holding his head. "Dom! Are you okay?" Caitlin asked. He nodded. "I'm fine." He said. Caitlin looked around. "Where is Hawke?" She asked. They looked around and couldn't find him anywhere, but they found another letter.

_You may be looking for Mr. Hawke. Well you won't find him. I have him and he will pay for what he has done to me._

_Ken Sawyer_

Caitlin and Dom looked at each other. "Call Michael!" Caitlin cried. Dom ran into the office and made the call. Within twenty minutes the limo arrived and Michael hurried in with Marella behind him. Caitlin handed Michael the letter. Michael looked at Dom and Caitlin confused. "What is this?" He asked. Dom shrugged. "That man has a grudge against String for something he didn't do." Dom said. "Now we have to figure out how we will get string back and protect Cait at the same time." Michael scratched his moustache. "I may have a way." He said thoughtfully. "Dom, I think it's time you introduced Caitlin to the Lady properly." Both Caitlin and Dom looked at Michael in surprise. "What do you mean, Michael?" Dom asked. Michael gave Dom a small smile. "Well, you can't go rescue Hawke yourself. So I want you to train Cait to fly Airwolf." He said. Caitlin stood up from her chair. "Michael, are you nuts?" She said. "I can't fly Airwolf!" Michael looked at her. "I think you can." He said with a smile.

Dom thought about what Michael said. He looked at Caitlin. "Michael is right, Cait." He said. "I know you can fly the Lady, you're a great pilot. That is one of the many things you and String have in common. While Michael gets us a location on this Sawyer, I will take you to the Lair and take you up and teach you to fly her." Caitlin thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, I will do it." She said. "But what about the weapons?" She asked. Dom looked at her. "That will come later." He said bluntly. Michael then handed her a flight suit. "You will need this." He said. "This was made for you. Don't worry it will fit." Caitlin went and changed into the lilac suit. When she came out, they headed to the Lair to get the Lady.

**So Michael wants Caitlin to fly Airwolf, will his plan to save Hawke work? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

As they approached the Lair, Caitlin couldn't help but feel nervous. "Hawke is going to be upset, won't he?" She asked Dom as they made their way into the Lair. Dom thought about it. "Probably, but we really have no choice." He said. "I will need your help. That's why you will pilot her. That way I can make entry and get Hawke out of there while you cover us in the Lady if needed." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You can fly every chopper I have no problem. I know you can do it." He opened the pilot's door for her. Caitlin climbed in and looked around as Dom went around and climbed in. they put on their helmets as the rotors started.

Caitlin carefully lifted Airwolf out of her Lair. Dom was awed at how easily she got the Lady out. "So far Cait, you are doing a great job." He said with a smile. "Like I said, you wouldn't have a problem with her." Caitlin gave Dom a smile. "Thanks, Dom." She said. Caitlin flew Airwolf around with no problem. She was doing twist and turns like a pro. Dom gave her instructions as needed. He was checking the radars when the radio came to life, "Archangel to Airwolf, come in." Michael's voice came through. "Airwolf, we read you, Michael." Dom answered. "How is training going for Caitlin?" Michael asked. Dom smiled. "She is a natural!" He said with a laugh. "She is flying the Lady like she has flown her all her life!" Michael informed them he doesn't have any information yet as to Hawkes location. After a while Caitlin grew tired so they look the Lady back and went back to the hangar until they got more information.

After an hour there still was no information so Dom took Caitlin to his apartment to rest. Caitlin fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on the couch. Dom watched her closely to make sure she was okay. While she slept he made them something to eat. Caitlin woke up an hour later to the smell of dinner. After they ate, they sat on the couch and chatted. Dom was trying to keep her from breaking down but he didn't know if he could. "What if we can't find him, Dom?" Caitlin said in a low voice. Dom pulled her into a hug. "Hey now, we will find him and bring him home." He said. "He has a lot to come back to: you and that baby you're carrying." Dom gently rubbed her small stomach. "There is so much that he won't want to miss." Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Dom." She said and kissed his cheek.

Caitlin and Dom both fell asleep on the couch and woke the next morning to the phone ringing. Dom jumped up and answered it. After a few minutes he came running out. "They found him!" Dom yelled. "Let's get the Lady!" They ran out to the jeep and took off to the Lair.

**Will they get to Hawke in time? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Caitlin and Dom rushed to the Lair. Michael said the information would be in Airwolf's computers by the time they got there. Caitlin lifted Airwolf out of her Lair and headed away to get Hawke and bring him home. "Do you want turbos, Cait?" Dom asked. Caitlin thought about it. "Turbos, Dom!" She ordered and Dom threw the lever up. They were soon thrown back into their seats as Caitlin shot forward.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawaw

Hawke was sitting in the tiny room waiting to see who had him. He suspected it was Sawyer but he had not seen anyone and he had been here a day. The only person he saw was the guard that brought him food. Hawke began to worry how Dom would get him out. "He probably will have Michael with him." He thought. "But I have no way to get out of here myself." Hawke rested his head against the wall and tried to come up with a plan to get out. His thoughts were quickly overtaken by Caitlin. He knew she was probably frantic with worry about him. Caitlin and the baby were his biggest concern. Dom would watch over her, but it wouldn't make much difference.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

As Caitlin and Dom approached the location, Dom noticed MIGs on the radar. "Okay Cait, here is a test for you." He said. "We have four MIGs with 30mm and sidewinders coming our way. I have put us into combat mode." He could see Caitlin straighten up in the seat. "Alright, Dom." She said. "Let's take them on!" Caitlin swung Airwolf around and took them head on. Inside she was scared, but she knew Hawke's life depended on her getting to him, so she fired and took all four out easily. Dom let out a whoop from the back. "Amazing job, Cait!" He said it pride. " String will be proud!" Caitlin turned and smiled at Dom. "Thanks." She said. "Now let's go get Hawke back!" They flew to the location and Cait landed Airwolf. Dom moved to the front and before getting out he smiled at her. "Now remember, I need you to keep everyone busy will I get String out." Dom said. "I have the radio so I can keep in contact with you. I want you to take off and keep an eye out for more MIGs. I will radio when we are coming out. Good luck sweetheart." With that Dom got out and ran so she could take off again.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawwawawawawawawawawa wawawawawawawawaw

Dom ran toward the building. As he shot the door lock open he heard Airwolf screech away. "Damn." He thought. "Must have incoming." Dom hurried through the building looking for Hawke. "String!" He called. "Dom, is that you?" Hawke called out. Dom ran to the last door and shot it open. "Hey kid, let's get out of here." Dom said with a smile. Hawke nodded and ran with Dom toward the door. They got outside and they both heard Airwolf's howl and she flew overhead. Hawke watched in shock. "Dom, who is flying the Lady?" He asked. Dom looked at him a little nervously. "Well, Michael made a call. I couldn't argue because I agreed." He said. Hawke started getting irritated. "Dom.." Hawke looked at Dom. "Are you telling me that's Cait?" He asked. Without breaking eye contact Dom nodded. "She is a natural, String." He said. "Just like you are with her." They ran for cover away from the building and watched as Caitlin took on the six MIGs.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawwawawawawawawawawawawawa wawawawawawawawawa

As Caitlin took off the radar had come alive. She had six MIGs coming in fast. She took one last look and saw Dom get inside the building so she hit the turbos and shot forward to take them on. She evaded every rocket that they shot at her. They did hit her with machine gunfire which only made her mad. She shot Airwolf straight up and around perfectly into line to take down three of them easily. As she screeched away the radio came to like. "Cait- that was some good flying, sweetheart!" Dom's voice came through the radio. "Thanks Dom. Is Hawke okay? Did you get him out?" She asked. For a minute there was no response. "I am fine, baby. You're doing a great job." Hawkes voice came through the radio. "I'm proud of you." Caitlin didn't have time to answer as the radar came to life with a rocket heading straight for her.

**Will Caitlin get away from the rocket? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters

As Hawke and Dom watched, they saw the rocket come closer to Caitlin and Airwolf. They both were getting afraid Caitlin wouldn't be able to evade that missile. Suddenly they heard the turbos fire and watched in awe as Caitlin executed a perfect climb and the rocket hit the mountain. Dom let out a huge whoop. "That's our girl!" He cried with a big gap smile. "She did it!" Hawke looked at Dom with a big smile. They watched as Caitlin swung around again and took out the remaining MIGs easily. She then came back for the guys, but as she started landing something caught her eye. Behind Hawke and Dom was a heavily armed vehicle coming their way. "Dom, Hawke, RUN!" She yelled. "There is a heavily arm vehicle coming up behind you!" As Caitlin warned them she lifted back up to protect them.

Hawke and Dom ran to Airwolf and got in just as the vehicle got close enough to take a shot. While Hawke and Dom got their helmets on, Caitlin lifted Airwolf back into the air. She looked at Hawke. "Want to take over?" She asked him. Hawke shook his head. "This is all you baby." He said with a smile. Caitlin got the vehicle in her sight, was getting ready to fire, when Dom yelled. "Hang on, Caitlin!" Dom yelled. "We have another MIG coming in fast at 3 o'clock!" Caitlin quickly swung Airwolf around to take on the MIG. "Let's make this easy, Dom, give me a red eye." Caitlin ordered. Dom pressed the button "Redeye ready to deploy." Dom confirmed. Caitlin took aim and fired, they watched as the redeye hit the chopper and it exploded.

The vehicle then fired at them. Caitlin evaded their missile and fired back blowing them up. Hawke let out a sigh of relief. "That was Sawyer in that vehicle." He said grimly. "I couldn't have done it better myself, Cait. I am very proud of you." They exchanged a smile as Caitlin swung Airwolf around to head home. "Dom, we need to let Michael know we got Hawke out and are heading back." Caitlin told Dom. Dom nodded. "Got it Cait. I will get him on the radio." Seconds later they heard Michael on the radio. "Archangle here." Michaels voice came through. "Michael, we have Hawke and are heading back." Caitlin said quickly. "Great job Cait!" Michael responded. "I told you, you could do it!" Hawke smiled. "You made a good call Michael." Hawke said. "She did an amazing job protecting us and taking out the MIGs." Caitlin and Hawke exchanged another smile. "I will see you guys when you get back I will meet you at the hangar." Michael said. "Archangel out."

They flew back to the Lair and put the Lady to bed. They all were tired, ready to sleep so they quickly met Michael and then headed up to the cabin for sleep. Even though they still had the threat against Caitlin to take care of, they all were happy that Hawke was okay and home where he belonged.

**What happened with Jacob Horn? Or is he even real? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Days passed without another letter. Caitlin began to wonder if Hawke was right and it was Ken Sawyer sending those letters. While things got back to normal; Caitlin couldn't help the uneasy feeling she had. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. Hawke noticed her sitting in the office staring into space. He walked in and stood by her and she didn't seem to notice. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She finally looked at him. "I'm fine." She said. "It's just something about this does not feel right." Hawke knelt by her. "You mean about the letters?" He said. Caitlin nodded. "My instincts are telling me something is not right." She said. "But I can't put my finger on it." Hawke knew Caitlin's instincts were very reliable, so he began to wonder himself.

Time continued to pass without any letters. The only thing that happened was Caitlin's pregnancy started showing. She was now into the second trimester and things were going smoothly. Both Dom and Hawke watched her closely, even though the threat had lessened it was still there. Then one day, the white FIRM limo pulled up in front of the hangar. Caitlin, Hawke, and Dom all waited as the limo came to a stop. Michael walked into the hangar with Marella. "What do we owe this pleasure, Michael?" Dom muttered. Michael gave Dom a hard look. "Well, we did more checking into those letters like you asked." He said. "Ken Sawyer had nothing to do with them; however, he was working with the person who did send them." Hawke gave Michael a hard look. "Well, who is it, Michael?" He growled. Michael gave Hawke a nervous look. "Well we have not been able to track an ID on that person down." He told Hawke. "We think they only sent those as a distraction, so you wouldn't see Sawyer coming." Caitlin shook her head. "Well it worked." She said in disgust. Michael and Marella left to dig some more.

Three days later, it was still quiet. Both Hawke and Dom had students to take up. Hawke didn't want to leave Cait by herself at the hangar. "I really don't feel right leaving you here." He told her. Caitlin put her hand on Hawke's chest. "I will be fine, I won't be alone, Everett is here too." She told him. "And you both are only a radio call away." Hawke reluctantly agreed to take his student up. An hour later they left to take their students up, and were scheduled to be gone about an hour.

They had been gone twenty minutes, when a van pulled up in front of the hangar. Suddenly, six men came running into the hangar. Three grabbed Caitlin, the other three attacked Everett. Caitlin fought them until one put a cloth over her face. She smelled the sickly scent of chloroform. Within seconds she fell limp, two of the men took her to the van and put her in while the other put a note on the nose of the chopper in the hangar.

Forty minutes later both Hawke and Dom came back, and they could tell something was not right. Caitlin didn't come out to greet them like she usually did. They stepped into the hangar and found Everett in a heap on the floor and the note on the nose of the chopper. Dom helped Everett to his feet. "What happened?" Hawke demanded. "I'm not sure." Everett told them. "One minute I was working on the chopper, the next six men had come in, three went after Cait, while the other three attacked me." Hawke glared at him for a minute, then ripped open the letter. It read:

_Mr. Hawke,_

_I know you're probably looking for your red-headed girlfriend. Well I have her_; _ I cannot let her get away with getting my family killed. You may think you can save her but let me assure you that is not possible. I have made sure that you will not be able to find her. Even if you do it will be too late. She will die, along with that unborn child she is carrying._

_JBH_

**Where did they take Caitlin? Will Hawke be able to save her?**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Caitlin came to and found she was tied to a chair and gagged. She looked around the room; she could see there was a small window, but nothing else. "Just great, I have been kidnapped AGAIN." She thought. Even though she had no idea where she was, she kept telling herself to remain calm. As she sat there she could feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She breathed through it hoping it will pass. "This can't be happening." She thought. "I am stuck here, with no help." Caitlin became scared of what was happening, but she remembered what the doctor said about stress and did what she could to relax. As the time went on the pains became worse.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Hawke and Dom waited impatiently for Michael to arrive at the hangar. Finally, the white FIRM limo came to a stop outside the hangar and Michael rushed in. "We finally got a name." Michael said. "That last letter gave us the last piece of the puzzle." Hawke gave Michael a hard look. "Well, who is it?" He demanded. Michael took a file from Marella and handed it to Hawke. "You're not going like it." Michael said. "Those letters were sent by Jacob Bradford Horn." Both Dom and Hawke stilled. "You mean there is another Horn running around?" Dom asked. "Momma Mia! And he has Cait?" Hawke glared at Michael. "Well I will find him and he will pay!" Hawke growled. Dom and Michael looked at each other and knew Hawke was going to kill Horn with his bare hands if anything happened to Cait or the baby.

An hour later they had a location on where Horn had taken Caitlin. Hawke and Dom headed to the Lair to get the Lady. As they changed into their flight suits, Dom could see the hard look on Hawke's face. "She will be okay, kid." Dom said gently. "Cait is strong. She will protect herself, you know that." Hawke looked at Dom hard. "I know she can." He told Dom. "It's just the fact she is being held by another Horn may be more than she can handle." They climbed into Airwolf and took off.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

After what seemed like hours, the pains finally stopped. Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. She was still worried because she didn't know if they had stopped for good, or if something was wrong. Caitlin wondered who had her and why. Just then the door to the room opened and a man stepped in. "Well hello there Ms. O'Shannessy." He said to her. "I know your probably wondering why you were brought here. Well, I can answer that. I am Jacob Bradford Horn. Because of you, my father and sister were killed. So my dear, I am going to take everything away from you like you did me!" Jacob sneered and left the room.

Caitlin became scared. She now knew who had her and why, and she was afraid Hawke wouldn't be able to save her this time.

**So Caitlin knows who has her, can Hawke save her? Will her baby be okay? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Hawke and Dom flew as fast as they could to the location where Caitlin was being held. As they approached they were met by 4 MIGs. "We got four MIGs, String." Dom called out. "They have 30mm and sidewinders." Hawke looked back and Dom. "Give me combat mode." He ordered as he released the turbo and took them head on. One by one Hawke took all the MIGs out. "Anything else on the scope Dom?" Hawke asked. "Yes, there is three more coming. There is also a full ground crew around the house." Dom replied. Hawke shook his head. "Alright, but this guy must now know who he is messing with!" Hawke declared. Dom laughed. "You know it, String!" He said.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawwawa

Caitlin knew that Horn meant what he said about taking everything away from her. She had to get away but she was tied up so tight she couldn't get her hands free. Even though she hadn't felt another pain, she was not sure they were gone. "It will be okay." She thought. "I know Hawke will find us." As if on cue she heard the howl of Airwolf in the distance. "Don't worry, baby, daddy is here!" She said. "He will get us out of here." Caitlin calmed down some as she heard Airwolf come closer. She heard the gunfire coming from the guards around the house. As she heard the machine gun fire from Airwolf she knew it wouldn't be long until she was rescued. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation overcome her. At first she didn't know what it was until she felt it again. Then the door opened and Jacob Horn walked in and pointed a gun at her.

awaawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa wawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke took out the MIGs easily and moved in to take out the guards. After minutes they had taken out the guards. "Run a scan on the house, Dom." Hawke ordered. "I want to know if there is anyone else in there besides Cait." Dom ran the scan of the house and sighed. "Well, String, I have good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is Cait is okay. The bad news is Horn is in the room with her. He has a gun on her." Hawke looked back at Dom, and he could see the anger in his eyes. He landed Airwolf and got out. Hawke looked at Dom. "Be ready to blow this place up!" He said and then ran to the house.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin once again felt fear take over. She knew Hawke had landed Airwolf outside but she didn't know if he could stop Horn from shooting her. She felt tears run down her face. Horn stepped closer to her. "Too bad I couldn't have spent more time with you." Horn sneered at her. Caitlin shuddered at his words. "Where the hell are you Hawke?" She thought. Just then the door was kicked open "_Get away from her NOW!" _Hawke roared as he stepped into the room. Hawke had his gun pointed at Horn, who was pointing his gun at Caitlin.

**Hawke has found Caitlin, but can he take out Horn without her getting hurt? Find out next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Airwolf, or the characters.

Hawke could see the fear in Caitlin's eyes, the tears running down her face. That only made him angrier. "You know you kill her, I will kill you." Hawke growled. Horn Laughed. "I would love to see you try Mr. Hawke." He said. "What you don't seem to realize is you will not be able to stop me from killing her. Now I suggest you drop the weapon now!" Hawke locked eyes with Caitlin and she could see the rage burning in them, and he could see the pain in hers. She knew he had a plan when he dropped his gun. "Now, Horn, it's your turn to drop the gun." Hawke snarled. Horn Laughed. "You don't give orders here." He said.

Horn stepped closer to Caitlin, and Hawke snapped. He lunged for Horn, catching him off guard and knocked him to the ground. Hawke kicked the gun from his hand; Horn cried out in pain, stood up and in turn lunged toward Hawke. As Horn came toward Hawke a single gunshot rang out. Horn fell to the floor dead. Caitlin was visibly shaking. Hawke carefully took the gag off her. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked gently. Caitlin nodded. "I'm fine. How did you manage to get a gun?" She asked. Hawke smiled. "I had a second gun in my boot, just in case I needed it." Hawke untied Caitlin's hands; she instantly started rubbing her stomach. Hawke's brows furrowed at the motion. "What is it?" He asked. "It's nothing." She said.

Hawke helped Caitlin to her feet and they slowly made their way out of the house. Hawke stopped and looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked. "I can tell there is something." Caitlin hesitated for a minute. "Okay, I was feeling some pain earlier." She said, and Hawkes eyes filled with panic. "We need to get you to the hospital then!" He said in panic. Caitlin put her hand on his chest to calm him. "It's okay, they went away." She told him. "I'm still feeling something but it's different." Hawke looked confused. "Everything is okay, Hawke, our baby will be okay." Caitlin told him with a smile. "How can you be so sure?" He asked worried. "Easy." She said as she took his hand and placed it where she was rubbing. "Just wait." Hawke waited, then after a few minutes felt something move against his hand.

The confusion on Hawke's face quickly turned into elation. "Is that the baby?" He asked. Caitlin nodded. "Yes, it is!" She said with a laugh. "I felt it earlier too, but I couldn't tell what it was at first." Hawke pulled her into a hug. "Can we go home now?" Caitlin asked. "I want to get the hell out of here." Hawke took her hand and led her to Airwolf. They got in and took off, but before leaving Hawke blew the house to pieces. "Now, we can say Horn is out of our lives for good." He said as he turned Airwolf around and headed home.

They took the Lady back to the Lair and headed up to the cabin so Caitlin could rest. Dom had stayed at the hangar so Hawke and Caitlin were alone. Cait sat on the couch while Hawke built a fire, then he sat with her on the couch. He put one arm around her the other on her stomach. As they felt the baby move around they both smiled. They now knew their unborn child was happy and healthy. They could now concentrate on preparations.

**The End**


End file.
